


In Return For A Sandwich

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray makes Mikey a sandwich and Mikey pays him back in his favorite way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Return For A Sandwich

I walked in to see Ray sitting there, eating a sandwich. "Can I have a sandwich?" I asked with puppy eyes. Ray sighed, then walked into the kitchen. "Thanks! I'll make it up to you!" I said, waiting for my sandwich to be finished. I grinned when he brought it to me, thanked him, and devoured my sandwich. It was pretty good.

"So, how're you gonna make it up to me?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll see." I said. I walked into our bedroom and got to work. I took a bottle of Champagne out of the kitchen and two glasses without Ray noticing, then I took these flower pedal thingies we had and laid them over the bed and floor around it. I put red tissue paper over the lightbulb in the lamp we had in there to dim the light, then I stepped back to admire my work. It was perfect. Except I needed to light candles. So I did.

That's when I wondered when the last time we had romantic sex was. It was always rough and needy. Aren't you supposed to have time to take it slow when you're married? I don't know, sex is sex.

I walked back out into the living room to see Ray absorbed in the science channel. It was something about stars or black holes or something. I couldn't really concentrate. And I had a huge boner that hurt and needed to be taken care of. And my body chose to not stop being horny for some reason.

"Hey, I've got to show you something." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you," I said, grabbing his hand. It was warm and big in mine.

"Oh. So this is how you're going to make it up to me?" He asked, walking into our bedroom.

"Yep." I said, kissing his lips.

"Was the sandwich really that good?" He asked. I hummed into the kiss, not wanting to break it again. I led him over to the bed and pushed him down on it, crawling on top of him. 

We kissed for a long time, heated but slow. Ray started working on my shirt, and I lifted my arms so he could remove it, then I got his. We started rubbing our hands all over each other, feeling our backs and chests and just massaging each other.

I reached down and found his belt buckle, getting it undone along with his zipper. I groped him through the thin material that was his boxers, earning a growl from him. Ray got his hands on my belt and tried unbuckling the it, but ended up frustratedly tugging at it an whining.

I got my belt undone and Ray did the rest, pulling my jeans down past my knees as far as he could reach with me on top of him. I did the same for him, pulling his pants down and leaving only two pairs of boxers between our erections.

I got off of Ray, kicked my pants off, then got his off, too. I just realized how beautiful he looked, tenting and only in his boxers. "You ok, Mikes?" He asked.

"Oh. yeah." I said, biting my lip and reaching up to kiss him again. "You're just.... I never noticed how beautiful you are." I admitted. Ray just grinned and pulled me back on top of him. 

We made out for a few more minutes until Ray flipped us over, claiming dominance and removing our boxers. He grabbed a condom and some lube and coated his fingers then got to work, stretching me open. After a few minutes, he slipped on the condom and used a little lube, then lined himself up and pushed in slowly.

After I had adjusted I gave him the ok, and he started slowly moving in and out of me. It was torturously slow, but it was still amazing and everything I wanted. I tried moving a little to get that perfect angle, and when I did, it was amazing.

"Ray!" I moaned, gripping his shoulders to keep him right at that exact angle. "There, fuck, please." I said. He thrusted a little harder, grunting. I came within the next few seconds, moaning and bucking up against Ray's stomach. Ray came too, grunting one last time before slumping over onto the bed next to me.

I hummed and rolled over to kiss Ray, making a point of shoving my tongue down his throat. He moaned and fought back, but gave up. I got on top of him once again, claiming dominance and grinding against him. We were both hard again, so I decided then to take Ray's erection, line it up with myself, and slowly lower my body with a groan. Ray moaned too, bucking up until he was balls deep inside me.

"Here..." He said, pulling my shoulders down and pushing my hips up, then thrusting into me. I cried out and threw my head back, because god he hit me just right. Ray started licking stripes across my neck, adding to the sensations my nerves were feeling. He didn't let up, going faster and harder until he came and I came, grinding against his stomach. I fell back onto Ray and he kissed my shoulder.

"Shower." I mumbled, pulling my body up and dragging Ray with me. I turned on the hot water and got under it, savoring the feeling of it running down my back. I felt Ray's hands on my body, cleaning me off with soap and it felt nice. I put shampoo in my hands and lathered up his hair into a giant heap on his head and giggled. It looked really funny.

Ray did the same for me, piling my hair on top of my head with shampoo. I started to try and spike his hair up, failing as it fell to the side. Ray copied me, smirking as he succeeded in giving me a mohawk. He kissed me when I started pouting, massaging my lips with his. I pulled away and looked at his beautiful wet face and brought my hand up to hold his jaw, rubbing it with my thumb as he grinned at me. He is so beautiful it's unfair.

As if he read my mind, Ray kissed me once more before saying, "you're beautiful, Mikey." I smiled up at him and he smiled back before rinsing his hair and turning off the water. We dried each other off, giggling like little girls because Ray decided to fluff my hair with the towel and make me look funny. I threw my towel at him as I walked back out into our bedroom.

Ray threw himself on the bed and I fell on top of him, nuzzling my face into his neck as he pulled the blanket over us. He wrapped his arms around me before I fell asleep, snoring softly and contently.


End file.
